


IGNORAMUS

by zyxth



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They Are Animals, in jungle
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: Bagheera escaped from humans to the Jungle.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> old work on Tumblr

 สรรพสัตว์น้อยใหญ่เกรงกลัวมัน  
              สัตว์ทุกตัวหลบทางให้มันยามก้าวผ่าน แม้แต่ฝูงหมาป่ายังถดถอยด้วยความหวาดหวั่นในกรงเล็บอันแหลมคม พวกหมีขยาดคมเขี้ยวแข็งแกร่งของมัน แม้แต่เผ่าพันธุ์เดียวกันยังมิหาญกล้าล่วงล้ำอาณาเขตของมันแม้แต่ก้าวเดียว  
              แชร์คาน… แชร์คาน… ยามพวกนกกระพือปีกพาชื่อของมันไปที่ใด ไม่มีใครไม่รู้จักชื่อของมัน  
              มันภาคภูมิใจกับเกียรติยศนี้จนอดแสยะยิ้มมุมปากไม่ได้ ใครเล่าจะไม่พอใจเมื่อได้รับการกล่าวขานว่าเป็นจ้าวแห่งป่าผู้มีอำนาจเหนือสัตว์ทั้งปวง  
              ทว่าทุกอย่างก็มีข้อยกเว้น เช่นเรื่องที่มันคงไม่อยากไปแหยมกับโขลงช้างกลัดมัน พวกลิงปลิ้นปล้อนน่ารำคาญ แต่ในเมื่อต่างไม่อยากยุ่งกันและกันนั่นก็ไม่ได้กวนใจแชร์คานมากนัก แล้วอะไรกันเล่าที่ทำให้มันไม่มีความสุขกับการนอนสบายๆอาบแดดในวันฟ้าโปร่ง สิ่งที่คุกรุ่นอยู่ในห้วงคำนึงของมันคือ..  
              แมลงวัน พวกน่ารังเกียจ ไม่รู้จักที่ต่ำที่สูง สกปรกโสโครก มันเกลียดแมลงวัน  
              เสียงหึ่งๆดังหวีดหวิวอยู่ใกล้เคียงจนหูเสือโคร่งกระดิกพั่บๆ มันพยายามสะบัดศีรษะแรงๆไล่ไอ้แมลงโง่ไร้สมองนี่ไปให้พ้นหูพ้นตาเพียงเพื่อที่จะพบว่าตนยังคงโดนตามรังควาญอยู่เช่นเดิม มันพ่นลมหายใจแรงๆ ยกอุ้งเท้าขึ้นกวดสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่กำบังบินฉิวผ่านหน้ามันไปมาราวกับจะเยาะเย้ยว่า- นี่หรือแชร์คาน แค่ตะปบแมลงวันตัวหนึ่งยังไม่มีปัญญา  
              เมื่อความคิดอันไม่ค่อยจะโสภานักนั่นแล่นเข้าสู่สมองของมัน การปัดรำคาญในตอนแรกกลายมาเป็นเรื่องของเกียรติยศที่แชร์คานผู้โอหังไม่อาจปล่อยผ่านได้ ร่างกายมันตื่นตัวเต็มที่ไม่หลงเหลือความเกียจคร้านก่อนหน้าอีกต่อไป  
              ‘บัดซบเถอะ’ มันรำพึงกับตัวเอง ‘ถ้าข้าเป็นจ้าวป่า แล้วแมลงวันเอาชนะข้าได้ แมลงวันจะเป็นจ้าวป่าแทนข้าหรือไม่’  
               มันรีบสะบัดความคิดอัปยศทิ้งออกจากสมอง เพ่งสมาธิเต็มที่กับการตะปบแมลงวันตรงหน้า มันหมอบต่ำกับพื้น นิ่งสงบจนเหมือนยอมแพ้แต่สายตาแหลมคมจับจ้องทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของเหยื่อ มันเฝ้ารอจังหวะที่เหมาะสมที่จะได้ขยี้ไอ้ตัวก่อก่วนด้วยอุ้งเท้าให้สาสมแก่ใจ …อีกนิด รออีกนิด…อดทนไว้ คาน ไม่มีเป้าหมายใดหลุดรอดจากแชร์คานผู้ยิ่งใหญ่มาก่อน…  
              เพียงพริบตาเดียว แมลงวันตัวนั้นก็ลงไปกองกับพื้นใต้อุ้งเท้าหน้าจ้าวป่า แชร์คานจัดการขยี้ๆซากนั้นแรงๆจนเมื่อมันพอใจก็เหยียดตัวขึ้นยืนกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องด้วยความพออกพอใจในตนเอง ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่าในหัวของมันคงเต็มไปด้วยคำสรรเสริญท่านแชร์คานอยู่เต็มไปหมดซึ่งเกรงว่ารุกขเทวดาแห่งป่าเขาจะเอียนเกินทนจนไม่อาจปล่อยให้แชร์คานได้มีเวลาดื่มด่ำชัยชนะที่ได้มานานนัก  
              มันได้กลิ่นหอมดอกไม้ แต่เมื่อดมดีๆกลับพบว่ามีกลิ่นสัตว์ตัวผู้ กลิ่นเลือด และที่น่าแปลกใจคือกลิ่นมนุษย์ที่ไม่อาจมองข้ามไปได้ มีบางสิ่งบุกรุกเข้ามาในเขตแดนด้วยความเร็วสูงเต็มฝีเท้า เป็นกลิ่นที่มันไม่คุ้นเคยแต่พอจะบอกได้ว่ามันเป็นสัตว์ในตระกูลเดียวกัน ไม่มีเสือตัวไหนกล้าท้าทายมันมานานมากแล้ว  
              เจ้าเสือโคร่งกำลังอยู่ในอารมณ์ผยอง นึกสนุกอย่างยิ่ง วันนี้ช่างเป็นวันที่ดี นกที่เกาะบนกิ่งไม้ใกล้ๆขวัญผวาจนขนเกือบขนร่วงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงฮัมเพลงแหบต่ำในลำคอลอดคมเขี้ยวสีขาวสะอาดเป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่าอาจมีการนองเลือดในไม่ช้า  
              ทันใดนั้นบางสิ่งก็กระโจนเข้ามาในระยะสายตา สิ่งแรกที่มันสังเกตเห็นคือขนสีดำขลับอย่างเสือดำ ถัดมาคือท่วงท่าปราดเปรียวกระโดดไปตามกิ่งไม้ของผู้บุกรุกอาณาเขตซึ่งไม่แม้แต่เหลือบสายตามองแชร์คาน มันเพียงแค่กระโดดแผล็วจากไม้กิ่งหนึ่งไปสู่อีกกิ่งหนึ่งอย่างรวดเร็วจนเกือบเรียกว่าลิงโลด เพียงไม่กี่นาทีร่างสีดำนั้นก็หายลับไปจากสายตาแชร์คานที่ยืนมองอยู่เบื้องล่างไม่ห่างไกลนัก  
              เสือลายพาดกลอนไม่ทราบจะบรรยายความรู้สึกของตนในยามนี้ว่าอย่างไร มันไม่คิดว่าจะถูกเมินมาก่อน โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งในอาณาเขตของตนเอง มันเป็นเจ้าบ้าน และเมื่อตะกี้เพิ่งมีคนแปลกหน้าเปิดประตูเข้ามาโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต วิ่งสะบัดตูดผ่านจมูกมันโดยไม่มีแม้แต่ความเคารพ จากนั้นก็วิ่งเปะปะเข้าห้องโน้นห้องนี้ของมันโดยไม่เห็นหัวมันสักนิด  
              ทว่ามันกลับยินดี ปิติยิ่งนัก มันส่งเสียงกึ่งคำรามกึ่งหัวเราะให้กับเหตุการณ์ประหลาดนี่ นานเหลือเกินที่ความเบื่อกัดกร่อนจิตใจของมัน พวกสัตว์หน้าโง่เอาแต่หนีหางจุกตูดไม่ก็พินอบพิเทาจนมันรู้สึกขาดสีสันในชีวิต วันนี้เป็นวันที่ดีจริงๆ ไม่ใช่เพียงอากาศดี มันยังได้เหยื่อดีๆให้ล่า  
              ร่างสีส้มพลันถีบตัวมุ่งตามกลิ่นคาวเลือดระคนกลิ่นหอมหวานของดอกไม้นั้นไปด้วยความเร็วไม่ยิ่งหย่อนไปกว่ากัน  
   
\------------------

              มีบางสิ่งไล่กวดมันอย่างกระชั้นชิด เสือดำแอบพรั่นพรึงกับความรวดเร็วนั้น เพียงไม่นานมันก็พบว่าตัวมันถูกต้อนไปในทิศทางที่ผู้ล่าต้องการ มันเพิ่งได้รับอิสระเป็นครั้งแรก ไม่เคยได้สัมผัสป่าหรือสัตว์ป่ามาก่อนดังนั้นจึงขาดทั้งความชำนาญพื้นที่และทักษะการเอาตัวรอดในพงไพร เมื่อรู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ถูกต้อนมายังทุ่งหญ้าสูงไร้ต้นไม้ใหญ่ ด้วยสภาพอากาศที่อบอุ่นพืชพรรณต่างเจริญเติบโตอย่างดี รวมไปถึงดอกไม้หลากพันธุ์ที่ชวนกันเบ่งบานล่อหลอกแมลง สีสันสดใสตัดกับหญ้าสีเขียวสด ความสวยงามที่ธรรมชาติรังสรรค์ขึ้นนี้สร้างความพิศวงให้เสือดำ กลิ่นหอมหวลอบอวลไปยังรอบบริเวณ มันจดจำได้ว่าเป็นกลิ่นใกล้เคียงกับน้ำหอมที่เหล่ามนุษย์ชอบผสมให้มันลงอาบเนื่องจากพระราชาโปรดกลิ่นนี้ยิ่ง  
              ไม่มีมนุษย์หน้าไหนกล้าต่อกรกับมัน พวกเขาจู่โจมอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆเพื่อพยายามลากมันกลับเข้ากรง ใจหนึ่งก็ห่วงชีวิตตน ใจหนึ่งก็หวาดเกรงว่าจะพลั้งมือฆ่าสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวโปรดของพระราชา เพียงแค่มันคำรามมนุษย์เหล่านั้นก็รีบหลบทางให้ ตัวมันเองก็ไม่มีใจจะทำร้ายมนุษย์ที่ดูแลตนมาจึงพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงการต่อสู้ หากไม่นับรวมความเหนื่อยอ่อนจากระยะทาง นอกจากแผลโดนหอกเฉี่ยวเล็กๆน้อยๆมันก็ไม่ได้บาดเจ็บสาหัส  
              ด้วยความคึกคะนองของวัยแตกหนุ่มปะปนกับความโอหังจากอิสระที่เพิ่งได้รับ มันอยากหันกลับไปเผชิญหน้าสิ่งที่ไล่ตามมันมาแล้วเข้าโรมรันต่อสู้จนกว่าจะถึงตายไปข้าง ทว่าความคิดวู่วามนั้นก็ถูกระงับด้วยสัญชาตญาณและเหตุผล มันอาจเอาชนะมนุษย์อ่อนแอได้ง่ายเหมือนปอกกล้วย แต่กับสิ่งที่มีพละกำลังมากกว่าตนนั้นเป็นคนละเรื่องกัน มันกัดฟันกรอด ถีบพื้นส่งลำตัวตะบึงไปด้านหน้า สายตาสอดส่ายหาทางหนีทีไล่ ขณะที่ขาทั้งสี่ข้างควบตะบึงเร่งความเร็วขึ้นถึงกว่า 80 กิโลเมตรต่อชั่วโมง กล้ามเนื้อทุกสัดส่วนเริ่มโอดครวญต่อความหักโหมฉับพลันในวันเดียว อย่างไรเสีย มันก็เป็นเสือคุณหนู วันๆแค่นั่งๆนอนๆอยู่ในกรงทองเท่านั้น แตกต่างกับสัตว์ป่าอื่นๆที่ผ่านการล่าและการเอาตัวรอดมาอย่างโชกโชน  
              ณ ตอนนี้ มันอาจวิ่งนำอยู่ก็จริง ทว่าด้วยเรี่ยวแรงที่เหือดแห้งจะส่งผลให้ความเร็วของมันตกต่ำลง เสือดำหอบรุนแรง กล้ามเนื้อหน้าอกกระเพื่อมขึ้นลงถี่กระชั้น หัวใจเต้นระส่ำ อดรีนาลีนพลุ่งพล่านตั้งแต่ปลายหูยันปลายหาง เป็นความรู้สึกที่มันไม่เคยพบมาก่อนตั้งแต่เกิดมา กระดูกสันหลังของมันเย็นเยือกราวกับถูกความตายลูบไล้ สัญชาตญาณร่ำร้องว่าการไล่ล่านี้อาจดำเนินไปเป็นวันๆจนกว่ามันจะหมดแรงล้มลงกับพื้น ถูกขย้ำจมกองเลือด และถูกกรงเล็บปักลงหลังลำคอกระชากอิสรภาพที่มันเพิ่งช่วงชิงมาได้ไป ความหวาดกลัวกัดกินจิตใจมัน มันเกลียดการวิ่งหนีอย่างไร้เกียรติ ในขณะที่มันเกลียดการตายอย่างโง่เง่าไร้ประสบการณ์ไม่แพ้กัน  
              ปรากฎว่าเหตุการณ์ผิดไปจากที่มันคาด ดูเหมือนว่าสิ่งนั้นจะล้มเลิกความตั้งใจหลังมันพ้นบริเวณทุ่งหญ้าเข้าสู่เขตป่าทึบอีกครั้ง เสือดำก้าวย่างลึกเข้าไปในป่าช้าๆ ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังโบกมือลาลับขอบฟ้าย้อมนภาให้กลายเป็นแสงสีส้มรำไรลอดผ่านใบไม้เข้ามาอาบขนสีดำสนิทให้เปล่งประกายงดงาม ประกอบกับท่วงท่างามสง่า นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกตงดงามเยือกเย็นด้วยปัญญา เป็นภาพที่แชร์คานผู้ซุ่มตัวรอในพุ่มไม้ใกล้เคียงกลั้นใจให้  
              ช่างงดงาม เป็นความงามที่กระตุ้นให้มันอยากทำลาย  
              แชร์คานเพิ่งได้โอกาสสังเกตเสือดำตรงหน้า โลหะสีเงินขอบทองรัดรอบคอตัดกับขนสีดำเงา โซ่ที่คล้องอยู่เหลือเพียงไม่กี่ข้อพร้อมร่องรอยของการถูกกระชากออกด้วยกำลัง ทันใดนั้นทุกสิ่งก็เข้าที่เข้าทาง เชื่องโยงกันเป็นเรื่องราวที่อธิบายถึงกลิ่นมนุษย์บนตัวเสือดำ เป้าหมายของมันเป็นทาสของมนุษย์มาก่อนนั่นเอง  
              ทาสมนุษย์ตัวนี้เข้ามาหยามหน้ามันโดยไม่รู้อะไรเลย และก็คงไม่รู้อีกเช่นกันว่าเสือโคร่งมักซุ่มรอเหยื่ออย่างใจเย็น รอจนกว่าเป้าหมายก้าวเข้ามาในระยะจู่โจมแล้วรุกฆาต  
              ทันทีที่เสือดำก้าวผ่านที่ซ่อนตัวของเสือโคร่ง แชร์คานก็พุ่งตะปบในพริบตา กรงเล็บเชือดเฉือนเข้าที่สีข้างผลักเสือดำล้มหงายลงกับพื้น มันพยายามโต้ตอบด้วยการทุ่มน้ำหนักตัวตวัดร่างผู้จู่โจมล้มลงเกลือกกลิ้งเช่นเดียวกับตน ทั้งสองขู่คำรามกึกก้องก่อนเข้าโรมรัน สัตว์เล็กสัตว์น้อยพากันรีบอพยพออกนอกบริเวณเสี่ยงภัย  
              ไม่มีข้อกังหาว่าแชร์คานได้เปรียบกว่า ทั้งพละกำลัง ทั้งขนาดตัว ทั้งประสบการณ์ ชื่อของมันไม่ได้ได้รับมาด้วยโชค หลังการปะทะกันเพียงครู่เสือดำก็ถูกกรงเล็บเข้าลายแผล ร่างสองร่างกลิ้งตลบไปตามพื้นดิน สี่ขาตะกุยถีบใส่กันจนฝุ่นตลบ ด้วยความปราดเปรียวของเสือดำมันจึงสามารถหลบเลี่ยงส่วนสำคัญของร่างกายไว้ได้ แต่มันรู้ดีว่าความพ่ายแพ้คงมาเยือนในไม่กี่อึดใจ  
              แชร์คานกำลังสนุก มันโจมตีทีเล่นทีจริงเหมือนหมาหยอกไก่ ตั้งใจให้อีกฝ่ายหลบหลีกได้บ้าง โดนกรงเล็บเรียกเลือดบ้าง มันเล่นของเล่นชิ้นใหม่นี้อย่างสนุกสนานสาแก่ใจยิ่งนัก ทว่าเสือดำยังคงไม่แสดงทีท่ายอมแพ้แม้จะจนตรอกอย่างยิ่ง สายตาบ่งบอกว่าพร้อมที่จะดิ้นรนกระทั่งลมหายใจเฮือกสุดท้าย  
              สายตานั้นทำให้แชร์คานหงุดหงิดอย่างประหลาด มันโก่งคอคำรามลั่น เสียงดังสะท้านสะเทือนไปทั่วบริเวณจนคล้ายกับเกิดแผ่นดินไหวเฉียบพลัน ในจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายผงะมันก็เหยียดตัวขึ้นแล้วเหยียบขาหน้าลงบนหน้าอกเสือดำอย่างแรง กรงเล็บจิกลงไปในขนสั้นสีดำหนากดตรึงอีกฝ่ายไว้กับพื้นด้วยพละกำลังมหาศาล ร่างสีดำยังคงไม่ยอมแพ้พยายามถีบเปะปะใส่ลำตัวมหึมาที่คร่อมอยู่เหนือตัวมัน จนกระทั่งแชร์คานเหยียบขาหลังตรึงขาของมันกับพื้นจึงสงบลงอย่างไม่ยินยอมนัก  
              “โอ้? ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเจ้าสงบเสงี่ยมเป็นกับตัวอื่นเขาด้วย?” นั่นเป็นประโยคแรกที่แชร์คานพูด น้ำเสียงของมันเยาะเย้ยถากถาง  
              “เจ้า… ต้องการอะไร” เสียงนุ่มนวลของเสือดำขาดช่วงระหว่างการหอบหายใจ แชร์คานเหลือบตาลงมองนัยน์ตาสีเขียวเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความทระนงที่พยายามจ้องตามันอย่างไม่ลดละ ฝ่าเท้าแชร์คานเคลื่อนขึ้นสูงต่ำตามหน้าอกที่ตนเหยียบไว้ ร่างสีดำหอบหนักอ่อนแรงจนแวบหนึ่งที่เสือโคร่งคิดว่ามันเป็นภาพที่น่าดูชมทีเดียว  
              “เจ้าชื่อว่าอะไร”  
              “…บากีร่า”  
              “ชื่อดี บากีร่า ข้าชื่อแชร์คาน ทีนี้เมื่อกี้เจ้าถามข้าว่าอะไรนะ ข้า…ต้องการอะไรงั้นหรือ?” แชร์คานแสยะยิ้มเห็นเขี้ยวสีขาวรำไร มันโคลงศีรษะเหมือนขบขันสิ่งที่ได้ยิน “ฟังข้านะ บากีร่าคนสวย เจ้าเพิ่งบุกรุกเขตแดนของข้า ตัวข้านั้นมิได้ติดใจเอาความอะไรเจ้าหรอก แต่ลองคิดดูว่าหากสัตว์อื่นนำเรื่องที่ข้า แชร์คานผู้นี้ ถูกเสือตัวอื่นหยามหน้าในถิ่นตนแล้วไม่มีน้ำยาสั่งสอนผู้บุกรุก… คงเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ดีกับข้าสักเท่าไหร่ เจ้าเห็นด้วยไหม?”  
              บากีร่าถือเกียรติยศอย่างมาก เมื่อมันเริ่มสำนึกว่าตนอาจเป็นฝ่ายผิดจริง สีหน้าแข็งกร้าวของมันก็อ่อนลง “ข้ามิได้เจตนาจะลบหลู่ท่าน ข้าเพียงแค่…ผ่านทาง ได้โปรดให้อภัยด้วย”  
              แชร์คานเลิกคิ้วประหลาดใจกับถ้อยคำพิธีการที่บากีร่าแถลง ปกติสัตว์ป่ามักไม่พูดอะไรด้วยคำศัพท์วิจิตรหรูหราเช่นนั้น นั่นเป็นวิธีการพูดของมนุษย์ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งมนุษย์ในวัง สัตว์ป่าไม่เข้าใจการแยกระดับภาษาแบบมนุษย์ ทั้งไร้ประโยชน์และไร้ความหมาย  
              “ถึงข้าจะเป็นเสือใจกว้าง แต่แค่คำขอโทษคงไม่เพียงพอกระมัง” แชร์คานแสร้งแสดงท่าทางหนักใจ “หากเป็นปกติข้าคงกัดมันให้ตายเพื่อลบข้อครหา แต่ข้าไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าเจ้าทำให้ข้าสนุกไม่น้อย เพื่อความยุติธรรม บอกข้าสิว่าเจ้ามีข้อเสนออะไรที่จะทำให้ข้ารู้สึกว่าไม่ควรฆ่าเจ้าตรงนี้ วินาทีนี้ หืม บากีร่า”  
              บากีร่านิ่งงัน มันหยุดดิ้นรนไปนานแล้ว มันไม่ทราบว่าควรตอบเสือลายพาดกลอนนี้ว่าอย่างไร ในเมื่อมันเหมือนได้รับทางเลือกแต่ขณะเดียวกันก็เหมือนถูกบีบบังคับ เสือดำหลบสายตาอีกฝ่ายที่จ้องหน้ามันตลอดเวลาจนมันอึดอัด นรกเถอะ มันจะไปรู้ได้อย่างไรว่าข้อเสนอไหนจะพอใจอีกฝ่าย มันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าปกติแล้วสัตว์อื่นจะมีปฏิกิริยาอย่างไรกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นนี้ เมื่อมันตระหนักได้ถึงความไม่รู้อะไรเลยของตัวมันก็ยิ่งรู้สึกรังเกียจตนเอง หนีจากมนุษย์ออกมาได้แล้วอย่างไรเล่าบากีร่าผู้โง่เขลา เจ้าก็จักตายด้วยน้ำมือสัตว์อื่นอยู่ดี เพราะเจ้าอ่อนแอ ไร้กำลัง ไร้ความสามารถ  
              อย่างไรก็ดี บากีร่าไม่ได้เป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวโปรดของราชาเพียงโชคช่วยเช่นกัน ในบรรดาสัตว์เลี้ยงในวังทั้งหมด มันมีสติปัญญาที่สุด งดงามที่สุด องอาจปราดเปรียวที่สุด แม้บางครั้งมันอาจหลงลำพองบ้างตามประสาวัยคะนอง ถึงอย่างนั้นความเยือกเย็นในสันดานของมันมิอาจดูถูกได้ สีหน้านิ่งสงบเหมือนเหนือกว่าตลอดเวลานี้เองที่ทำให้แชร์คานร้อนรน สีหน้าเหยื่อในกรงเล็บมันควรเต็มไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวและพร่ำร้องวิงวอนขอความเมตตา  
              ทันใดนั้นมันก็คิดขึ้นได้ มันอยากทำลายสีหน้าหยิ่งยโสของสัตว์เลี้ยงมนุษย์ตัวนี้ หากมนุษย์ยังไม่สามารถทำให้มันเชื่องได้ แชร์คานผู้นี้เองที่จะเหนือกว่ามนุษย์ เจ้าเสือดำนี่จะเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของความเหนือกว่า และเมื่อถึงเวลานั้นมันจะดื่มด่ำกับสีหน้าแหลกสลายของร่างเบื้องล่างอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น    
              “ในเมื่อท่านเป็นกังวลว่าจะถูกคำครหา เช่นนั้นข้าจะเป็นฝ่ายแถลงกับสัตว์อื่นเอง หากท่านไว้ชีวิตข้าไป สัตว์อื่นมีแต่จะยิ่งนับถือในความใจกว้างของท่านอีกทั้งเกรงกลัวที่จะมารุกราน ข้าให้คำสัญญาว่าจะไม่เหยียบเข้าอาณาเขตของท่านอีก” บากีร่าสบตาแชร์คาน “ถ้าท่านฆ่าข้าตอนนี้ ท่านก็จะไม่ได้รับผลประโยชน์ใดๆนอกจากความสนุกจากการฆ่าอย่างเกินความจำเป็น เลือดของข้าจะเปรอะเปื้อนตัวท่านจนต้องลำบากหาที่ชะล้าง เนื้อของข้าแข็งกระด้าง คงไม่ถูกปากท่านเช่นกัน”  
              “จะไม่รุกล้ำอาณาเขตข้าอีกงั้นหรือ มันควรเป็นเช่นนั้นอยู่แล้ว ข้อเสนอไม่น่าพอใจสักนิด” แชร์คานแสยะ “เจ้ากับข้าคงคิดเห็นต่างกัน เนื้อตัวเจ้านุ่มนิ่มขนาดนี้คงเป็นอาหารชั้นเลิศทีเดียว”  
              เสือดำเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงของพระราชา จะว่ามันเป็นสัตว์ที่งอมืองอเท้าก็อยู่สบายๆไปทั้งชาติก็ว่าได้ อาหารการกินชั้นดีที่หนึ่ง ที่พักอาศัยกว้างขวาง มีคนคอยดูแลสุขภาพและความสะอาดสม่ำเสมอ คำที่แชร์คานกล่าวก็มิได้เกินจริงนัก  
              บากีร่าหรี่ตา ระอาที่จะพูดโต้ตอบ มันรู้จักเล่ห์เหลี่ยมต่างๆดี มนุษย์บางประเภทมักพยายามกล่าวอ้างสวยหรูเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่ตนต้องการโดยไม่ใส่ใจเหตุผลด้วยซ้ำ เสือสีส้มตรงหน้าก็เป็นเช่นนั้นเอง เปลืองแรงพูดต่อไปก็เปล่าประโยชน์ “จะฆ่าก็ฆ่าซะเถอะ”  
               แชร์คานคำรามหัวเราะ ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์เช่นเคย “ถ้าเจ้าว่าอย่างนั้นล่ะก็-”  
              เสือโคร่งเลื่อนขาข้างหนึ่งไปตรึงปลอกคอบากีร่ากับพื้นจนเสือดำขยับเขยื้อนไม่ได้ แชร์คานยกลำคอขึ้น ง้างกรามออกกว้างจนบากีร่ามองเห็นฟันทุกซี่ ก่อนตวัดศีรษะลงมาอย่างรวดเร็ว ในวินาทีที่บากีร่าหลับตาแน่นรอความตายนั้นเอง ความเจ็บปวดก็แล่นปลาบไปรอบลำคอ ศีรษะลอยขึ้นจากพื้นเหมือนถูกกระชาก เมื่อเบิกตาขึ้นด้วยความตกใจก็พบว่าแผ่นโลหะที่รัดคอมาตลอดชีวิตแหลกคาระหว่างฟันผู้ที่ขู่จะปลิดชีพตน  
              “สีหน้านั้นแหละที่ข้าอยากเห็น บากี้” แชร์คานสะบัดซากเหล็กทิ้งออกจากปาก ยิ้มกริ่มจนบากีร่ารู้สึกอยากฝืนสัญชาตญาณกลับไปฟัดกันอีกสักยก  
              “..เจ้า!” บากีร่าดิ้นขลุกขลัก แชร์คานกดกรงเล็บตรงหน้าอกให้ลึกขึ้นบากีร่าถึงได้สงบลง  
              “หึ ค่าตอบแทนที่ได้รับจากความใจดีของข้าคือการลดขั้นจากคำว่า ‘ท่าน’ กลายเป็น ‘เจ้า’ สินะ ช่างน่าเศร้า” ว่าจบมันก็ตีหน้าเศร้าตามที่พูด บากีร่าสูญเสียมาดเยือกเย็นในตอนแรกไปสิ้น มันรู้แค่เพียงว่าตนโดนอีกฝ่ายปั่นหัวเล่นอย่างร้ายกาจ ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายตีหน้าซื่อตอแหลเท่าไหร่ บากีร่ายิ่งอยากประเคนตีนให้เท่านั้น  
              แชร์คานหัวเราะหึๆมองเสือดำสติแตกจนพอใจแล้วก็ก้มศีรษะลงกระซิบแผ่วเบาข้างหูเสือดำ “อยู่นิ่งๆเสีย ข้าจะไม่ทำร้ายเจ้า”  
              บากีร่าไม่มีทางเลือก เมื่อดิ้นรนไปก็ไม่มีผลอะไรสุดท้ายมันเลยหยุดพยายามแบบเปล่าประโยชน์ มันไม่อยากมองหน้ากวนโมโหของแชร์คานอีก เสือดำจึงมองเฉไปด้านข้างเชิงยอมแพ้กลายๆ กระนั้นมันก็ส่งเสียงขู่ฟ่อๆตลอดเวลา  
              นาทีต่อมามันก็รู้สึกสัมผัสเปียกชื้นตรงบริเวณรอบคอที่เคยถูกพันธนาการไว้โดยมนุษย์ เพราะใส่ปลอกคอตั้งแต่เล็ก ขนตรงบริเวณลำคอเป็นรอยปลอกคออย่างชัดเจน แชร์คานจัดการบรรจงเลียรอยปลอกคอช้าๆ  
              บากีร่าผู้ไม่รู้จะวางตัวอย่างไรในสถานการณ์ประหลาดแบบนี้ได้แต่ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายทำสิ่งที่อยากทำต่อไปซึ่งสร้างความกระอักกระอ่วนแก่แมวดำยักษ์ยิ่งกว่าอะไรดี มันมั่นใจว่าช่วงเวลาสั้นๆนี้จะถูกจัดอยู่ใน ‘10อันดับเหตุการณ์ที่อยากลืมที่สุดในชีวิต’  เสือโคร่งไม่พูดอะไรอีกสักคำ เมื่อแชร์คานเลียรอยนั้นจนจางลง มันก็ก้าวขาออกจากตัวบากีร่า ปล่อยเสือดำให้เป็นอิสระในที่สุด  
              “สัญลักษณ์ความเป็นทาสมนุษย์ไม่คู่ควรกับเผ่าพันธุ์เรา” แชร์คานเอียงคอมองบากีร่าที่กระโดดหนีออกไปตั้งท่าจังก้าระวังภัยอยู่ไกลลิบลิ่ว “โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ไม่คู่ควรกับเจ้า”  
              เสือดำไม่ทราบจะด่าหรือขอบคุณดีเลยยืนเงียบรอฟังเสือโคร่งพูดต่อให้จบ  
              “ข้อเสนอของเจ้ามันห่วยแตก บากี้ เพื่อความเท่าเทียม ในเมื่อเจ้าเข้ามาในอาณาเขตของข้าได้ตามใจเจ้า ต่อไปนี้ข้าก็เข้าไปในอาณาเขตของเจ้าได้ตามใจข้าเช่นกัน ยุติธรรมดีว่าไหมล่ะ” พูดจบแชร์คานก็เดินจากไปในความมืด ไม่วายทิ้งเสียงหัวเราะชั่วร้ายอยู่แว่วๆ  
              ไม่! ไม่ยุติธรรมสักนิด!  
              บากีร่าส่ายหน้าพรืดกับข้อเสนอเชิงบังคับที่ได้รับ แค่มันคิดถึงอนาคตในป่ามันก็เสียวสันหลังวาบ มีอาการที่มนุษย์มักเรียกกันว่า ‘ขนลุก’ ทางที่ดีที่สุดก็คือหนีห่างจากตัวอันตรายแบบนี้ให้ไกลที่สุด อย่าได้เจอะเจออีกเลย บากีร่าคิดได้ก็กระโดดแผล็วขึ้นต้นไม้แล้วชิ่งหนีไปในทิศทางตรงกันข้ามโดยปราศจากความลังเล


	2. 2

           บากีร่าฝันถึงแม่  
           แมวดำยักษ์ขดตัวเข้าหากัน ท่ามกลางความหนาวเหน็บมันไม่อาจต้านทานความโหยหาอ้อมกอดที่แทบจดจำมิได้ กาลเวลาลบเลือนความอบอุ่นจนสิ้น หน้าตาของแม่ลักษณะอย่างไรตัวมันเองก็จำได้ไม่ชัดเจน แม่เองเป็นบาฆีระ [Black Panther] ดังนั้นบากีร่าจึงจินตนาการภาพของแม่ขึ้นจากเศษเสี้ยวความทรงจำปะปนกับลักษณะของตน เสมือนค่อยๆบรรจงร่างภาพทับลงบนหน้ากระดาษหนังสือเหลืองเก่าถูกปลวกกัดแทะและวันปีทำลาย ในมโนภาพที่สรรค์สร้างขึ้นอย่างปราณีต ร่างสีดำผอมเพรียวตัวหนึ่งปรากฏขึ้นในห้วงคำนึง ยามราตรีเช่นนี้ แสงจันทร์สาดส่องลงมาอาบไล้ขนสีดำเผยให้เห็นลวดลายจางๆ สีหน้าอบอุ่นแฝงด้วยความแข็งกร้าวเข้มงวด นัยน์ตาสีเขียวดั่งผืนป่างามงดจนมนุษย์หลงใหล เสือดำหนุ่มยิ้มให้กับภาพนั้น ก่อนแต่งเติมร่างสีดำเล็กจิ๋วเข้าซุกไซร้ขาเรียกร้องความสนใจจากตัวที่อยู่ก่อน แม่เหลียวตัวมามองเสือดำตัวน้อยแล้วยิ้ม รอยยิ้มที่อาจสูงส่งเกินจริงด้วยจินตนาการ ร่างใหญ่กว่าใช้ศีรษะดุนร่างเล็กอย่างรักใคร่ เสือดำอ่อนเยาว์เลียจมูกตอบ ทั้งคู่กระพริบตาช้าราวกับกลัวว่าหากกระพริบตาเร็วเกินไปอีกฝ่ายจะมลายหายเป็นธาตุอากาศ  เสือดำหนุ่มจัดแจงพื้นหลังเป็นป่ายามราตรี เป็นครั้งแรกที่มันสามารถวาดฝันได้ตรงตามความจริงมิใช่แค่จากคำบอกเล่าที่เคยได้ยิน ต้นไม้สูง ใบไม้หลากรูปแบบ ผลไม้ กิ่งไม้ ไม้เลื้อย ต้นหญ้า ร่องแตกในดิน ก้อนหิน ดอกไม้ แมลง นก จิ้งหรีดประสานเสียง กลิ่นลม กลิ่นสาปสัตว์ กลิ่นธรรมชาติ กลิ่นของความอิสระ มันเริ่มสนุกกับการนึกย้อนถึงรายละเอียดที่พบ ระบายสีสันทับบนความทรงจำซีดจาง สีเขียวแก่ น้ำตาลแดง น้ำเงินท้องฟ้า เหลืองนวลแสงจันทร์ สีดำของบากีร่าน้อยและแม่กลมกลืนกับความมืด ทว่านัยน์ตาสีมรกตสว่างเจิดจ้าโดดเด่นออกมา ทันใดนั้นภาพชวนอุ่นใจก็มลายสลายเป็นผุยผง กลายเป็นซี่กรงและลมหายใจรวยรินของมารดามาแทนที่ พวกมันได้รับการดูแลอย่างดีก็จริง ขาดเพียงอิสรภาพ เท่านั้นเองที่ทำให้แม่ทนไม่ได้ เฝ้าบอกบากีร่าทุกวันว่าบ้านของเจ้าคือป่า สถานที่ที่มันเด็กเกินกว่าจะจดจำ ตั้งแต่เกิดมาบากีร่าน้อยก็เห็นเพียงซี่กรง ดอกไม้แดง มนุษย์ มันชอบฟังแม่เล่าเรื่องป่า แม่รักป่ายิ่งนัก แมวดำตัวน้อยคิดว่า บ้านของมันตอนนี้ก็ไม่เลวร้ายเสียหน่อย แต่มันก็ยังอยากฟังแม่เล่าถึงบ้านหลังเก่าเพราะแม่ดูมีความสุขเหลือเกิน อ่อนโยนเหลือเกิน มันอาจแค่อยากมองแม่ในรูปแบบนี้มากกว่าแม่ที่ซูบผอมอ่อนแรงเพราะไม่ยอมกินอาหารที่มนุษย์ให้ หรือแม่ที่คลั่งบ้ายามมนุษย์หวดตีให้เชื่อฟัง  
           เสือดำหนุ่มสะดุ้งลืมตาโพลง รู้สึกปวดตุบๆตั้งแต่หว่างคิ้วถึงหลังกระโหลก หอบหายใจเฮือกใหญ่คล้ายเพิ่งถีบตัวพ้นจากน้ำลึก มันมึนงงไปครู่ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวเหม่อลอยไม่โฟกัสที่สิ่งใด ผ่านไปสักพักจึงค่อยๆเห็นทิวทัศน์รอบตัวซึ่งเหมือนในมโนภาพแรกไม่ผิดเพี้ยน บากีร่านึกพิศวง เหตุที่ชะตากรรมพัดพาพวกมันแม่ลูกมาตกในน้ำมือมนุษย์นี้เป็นเพราะสิ่งใดกันหนอ เพราะถูกใจในสีตาอันโดดเด่นกว่าเสือดำตัวอื่น หรือเพราะเห็นว่าแม่มีลูกเล็ก มนุษย์ชื่นชอบสัตว์ขณะยังอ่อนเยาว์ด้วยความคิดที่ว่าสามารถนำไปฝึกสอนให้เชื่องได้ บางที ..บางทีมันอาจเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้พวกมนุษย์ตัดสินใจพรากอิสระไปจากแม่ พรากแม้กระทั่งลมหายใจ หากไม่มีมัน มีหรือเสือดำโตเต็มวัยจะไม่สามารถหนีพ้นจากมนุษย์อ่อนแอได้ เป็นแก บากีร่า แกทำให้ท่านทุกข์ทรมาน แกทำให้ท่านไร้เกียรติ เป็นแก ..แกฆ่าแม่ตัวเอง  
           ร่างสีดำนอนขดสั่นระริกอยู่บนกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ กรงเล็บจิกลึกลงไปในเนื้อไม้ อ้างต่อตนเองว่าอากาศในป่ายามค่ำคืนช่างหนาวเย็นกว่าในเมืองซึ่งมีดอกไม้แดงให้ความอบอุ่น มันสะดุ้งตื่นได้สักพักแล้วทว่าความฝันยังคงวนเวียนไม่จากไปไหน หลอกหลอนกัดกินมันเข้าไปถึงข้างใน โหมกระพืออารมณ์ประหลาดที่ยากจะอธิบายให้ลุกโชน เจ็บปวดรวดร้าวในซี่โครงจนแทบทนไม่ได้ เหมือนอะไรบางอย่างภายในจะระเบิดออกเป็นหนามทิ่มแทงชอนไชทะลุผ่านผิวหนังตน  
           อาการบาดเจ็บประหลาดนี้เกิดขึ้นทุกครั้งที่มันฝันถึงแม่ทั้งที่มันไม่มีอาการใดๆมาก่อน แต่ครั้งนี้เจ็บรุนแรงกว่าครั้งไหนจนมันกรีดร้องออกมา โหยหวนลากยาวในความเงียบงัน นานจนเสียงแหบหายไปจากลำคอ บากีร่าฟุบศีรษะลงด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน โอบขารอบกิ่งไม้ดุจจะยึดเป็นที่พึ่ง ผ่านไปสักพักความเจ็บปวดจึงทุเลาลงจนเป็นปกติ มันพิจารณาสาเหตุก็คิดถึงได้เพียงรอยแผลจากกรงเล็บเสือโคร่งงี่เง่าที่หน้าอก ว่ากันตามจริงมันไม่ใช่แผลลึกด้วยซ้ำ ไม่แน่เสือโคร่งป่าอาจมียาพิษเคลือบอยู่บนกรงเล็บ บางทีมันอาจติดพิษร้ายแรงและกำลังจะตาย พวกมนุษย์ชอบใช้ยาพิษลอบฆ่า เสือตัวนั้นต้องการจะฆ่ามัน บากีร่ายิ่งคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ก็ยิ่งด่าตัวเองขรม มันจะไปหาทางแก้พิษได้จากที่ไหน เสือนั่นไม่มีทางบอกมันแน่ แต่อย่างไรมันก็ยังไม่อยากตาย บากีร่าตกลงใจจะสังเกตร่างกายตนต่อไปอีกสักพักเพื่อยืนยันข้อสมมติฐานกรงเล็บเสือโคร่งป่าผลิตพิษได้  
           ย้อนกลับไปสมัยตอนที่มันอยู่โรงเลี้ยงสัตว์ของราชา มีเสือโคร่งอยู่หลายตัวทีเดียว อย่างไรก็ดี ไม่มีตัวไหนเทียบขนาดตัวแชร์คานได้ มันเติบโตขึ้นมาในกรงเดียวกัน เสือโคร่งเหล่านั้นไม่มีความคิดจะแหกคุกมนุษย์ออกมาด้วยซ้ำ พวกมันไม่เข้าใจว่าเหตุใดบากีร่าจึงปลีกวิเวกคอยแต่เฝ้าฝึกฝนตนให้แข็งแกร่งพอจะหลบหนี พวกมันพอใจในเนื้อไก่ที่มนุษย์โยนให้ ของเล่นจำพวกลูกบอล ตุ๊กตา เหยื่อปลอมติดไม้ล่อแมว สระน้ำสะอาดๆผสมน้ำหอมดอกไม้ นอนกลิ้งไปมาเป็นสัตว์โชว์ให้มนุษย์ บากีร่ารังเกียจพวกนั้น มันหยิ่งผยองในตนเองเสียจนมิอาจทนการละทิ้งเกียรติยศเช่นนั้นได้ เสือตัวอื่นก็ไม่ชอบหน้าบากีร่าที่เข้มงวดถือตัว พูดน้อยเหมือนมีลับลมคมใน น่าเคารพตลอดเวลาจนผู้อื่นต้อยต่ำ ชวนให้รู้สึกเสมือนถูกดูถูกเหยียดหยามว่าไม่มีค่าพอจะให้ลดตัวมาสนิทสนมคุ้นเคย บากีร่าสังเกตเห็นท่าทางพวกนี้แต่เมื่อโตขึ้นพวกมันถูกแยกกรงกัน บากีร่าก็ไม่เห็นเป็นสาระที่จะเก็บไปใส่ใจ มันพยายามครูพักลักจำทักษะความรู้จากมนุษย์ ท่าทางดูสงบมีสติปัญญาของเสือดำถูกชะตากษัตริย์แห่งอินเดียเข้า เขาคนนั้นมักระบายเรื่องราวต่างๆให้บากีร่าฟัง ความอัดอั้นตันใจทั้งเรื่องส่วนตัวและการเมือง เขาพูดคุยกับมันเสมือนว่ามันจะพูดตอบเป็นภาษามนุษย์ได้ ราชาเป็นบุคคลมีปัญญาหลักแหลม บากีร่าเพียงนอนสงบอยู่ข้างราชา เงยหน้าจ้องมองจดจ่อฟังทุกถ้อยคำ มนุษย์ไม่รู้หรอกว่าสัตว์ที่เติบโตกับมนุษย์อย่างมันเข้าใจที่มนุษย์สื่อสารหากเนื่องด้วยกล่องเสียง ช่องปากที่แตกต่างทำให้ไม่สามารถออกเสียงเช่นเดียวกันได้ ราชาเองก็ไม่ทราบว่าเสือดำเข้าใจที่เขาพูดหรือไม่ แต่เมื่อมันนิ่งเงียบตั้งใจรับฟัง ราชาก็พบว่าความจริงแล้วภาษาไม่มีความหมายใด เขาสบายใจเมื่อได้พูดคุยกับเพื่อนที่ไม่มีวันพูดตอบ อีกทั้งยังไม่มีวันที่จะประจานความลับใดๆสร้างภัยแก่ชาติ เขาละทิ้งฐานะกษัตริย์ในเวลาสั้นๆเป็นเพียงมนุษย์บ้าบอที่พูดกับสัตว์เลี้ยง บางครั้งเขาจะสั่งสอนบากีร่าเหมือนสอนลูกชายตัวน้อย  บากีร่าเคารพราชา อาจเรียกว่าความรักนับถือ ทว่าเมื่อมันโตเต็มวัยมันก็ยังคงแหกกรงหนีสู่ป่า ในส่วนลึกแอบคาดหวังว่าเขาคนนั้นคงเข้าใจ   
           แน่นอน เสือดำไม่เคยได้ยินเรื่องเสือโคร่งมีพิษ อันที่จริงมันไม่ค่อยรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับป่า ตั้งแต่แม่จากไปก็ไม่มีตัวไหนเล่าเรื่องป่าให้มันฟัง ป่าเป็นหัวข้อที่ไม่ควรพูดถึงในโรงเลี้ยงสัตว์เนื่องด้วยรังแต่จะทำให้เกิดความอึดอัดคับข้องใจแก่สัตว์ที่ไม่มีวันได้กลับบ้านตน  
           มันครุ่นคิดถึงการหลบหนีที่วางแผนมานานปี จินตนาการมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนถึงความเป็นไปได้ นึกกลัวขึ้นกลางคันหลายครั้ง แต่เมื่อได้ลงมือจริงๆกลับราบรื่นเสียจนมันนึกขันตนเอง  
           ราบรื่นกระทั่งมาเจอเสือโคร่งตัวใหญ่นั่น  
           บากีร่ายกขาหน้าขึ้นลูบรอยใต้ขนลำคอ ภาพเหตุการณ์อันไม่น่าจดจำแวบขึ้นมาในสมอง มันรีบเอาหัวกระแทกกิ่งไม้ดังกึงๆถี่ยิบไล่ภาพนั้นออกไป เมื่อนอนต่อก็ข่มตาไม่หลับ มีแต่จะคิดฟุ้งซ่านต่างต่างนานา มันจึงเหยียดขาลุกขึ้นจากกิ่งไม้ บิดตัวแอ่นหลังสะบัดความซึมเซาทิ้ง ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งห้าตื่นตัวเต็มที่ มันเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเวลาล่วงเลยมาจนเช้าตรู่เสียแล้ว เสียงนกเริ่มดังรับอรุณ กลิ่นป่าตอนเช้าเหมือนกลิ่นหญ้าชุ่มน้ำค้าง กลิ่นหวาน กลิ่นเปลือกไม้ กลิ่น…สาปสัตว์  
           “เอ่อ.. อะแฮ่ม” เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นจากด้านล่าง เสียงติดจะยานคางกระแอมค่อกแค่ก  
           บากีร่ามองลงไป…เห็น…สัตว์ที่มันไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน นั่น นั่นมันตัวอะไร  
         ตัวประหลาดนั่นเงยหน้าขึ้น กล่าวต่อเสมือนไม่เห็นสีหน้างงงวยของบากีร่า “ข้าไม่ได้อยากขัดจังหวะนอนหลับฝันหวานของเจ้าหรอกนะ ข้าแค่ผ่านมา… หลังข้าคันมากแต่ข้าน่ะมีมารยาทพอจะไม่ปลุกเจ้าด้วยการไปไถหลังกับที่นอนคนอื่น ข้าเลยกำลังจะไป บังเอิญดันเห็นเจ้า.. เอ่อ ส่งสัญญาณเสียง?” ตัวประหลาด…ตัวสีน้ำตาลยักษ์สี่ขาขนปุยพูดเสริม “ข้าไม่เคยเห็นเสือทำอะไรแบบนั้นมาก่อน มันหมายความว่าอย่างไรหรือ สัญญาณจู่โจม? สัญญาณไล่ข้า? ข้า..ข้าแค่ไม่เข้าใจเลยถามเพื่อความเข้าใจอันดีระหว่างเรา เราไม่ใช่ศัตรูกันแน่นอน เจ้าคงไม่ได้ส่งสัญญาณเรียกพวกมากัดข้านะ!?”  
         บากีร่ารู้สึกมึนงงอย่างยิ่ง ไม่เข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายหมายถึงอะไร เป็นใคร มาจากไหน ต้องการอะไรจากมัน เสือดำโพล่งถามประโยคที่หมีป่าบาลูจดจำไปอีกนานแสนนาน  
           “เจ้า…เจ้าคือตัวประหลาดอะไร สุนัขเหรอ”              
           เสียงสูดหายใจเฮือกเหมือนถูกโจมตีใส่โดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวดังจากเบื้องล่าง หมาสีน้ำตาลยักษ์ถลึงตามองบากีร่าค้าง ปากอ้ากว้าง สีหน้าเจ็บปวดระคนไม่อยากจะเชื่อในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน บากีร่าไม่เคยเห็นใครแสดงสีหน้ารวดร้าวอย่างสุดซึ้งขนาดนี้มาก่อน สุนัขยักษ์กรีดร้องเสียงแหลมสั่นเครือ “เจ้าคิดว่าข้าเป็นหมา!?”  
            อืม… เหมือนมันจะพูดอะไรบางอย่างผิด ผิดมากๆเสียด้วย  
           บากีร่าพิจารณาดูอีกฝ่าย ขนาดตัวออกจะอ้วนใหญ่เกินหมาปกติ หูสั้นเกินไป อุ้ยอ้ายเกินไป หน้าตาซื่อบื้อเกินไป กระโหลกใหญ่เกินไป คอหนาเกินไป ท่าทางมันจะไม่ใช่หมาจริงๆแต่บากีร่าก็ไม่ทราบอยู่ดีว่าสิ่งนี้เรียกว่าอะไร   
            “ข้าเป็นหมีชัดๆ! ดูยังไงเป็นหมา!!!!” เจ้าหมียืนขึ้นตัวตรงบนขาหลังสองข้างโบกแขนไปมา ตะโกนด้วยเสียงร้าวราน  ความภาคภูมิใจในตนเองถูกทำลายป่นปี้  
           เสือดำเริ่มรู้สึกผิด ตอบเสียงอ่อน “ขอโทษ ข้าไม่เคยเห็นหมี” มันเลือกที่จะไม่กระโดดลงไปจากกิ่งไม้แม้จะไม่รู้สึกถึงจิตสังหาร ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อนดีกว่า มันไม่ทราบว่าหมีมีความสามารถอะไรบ้าง อาจจะมีพิษอีกก็ได้  
           หมีสีน้ำตาลท่าทางงุนงงกับคำตอบ มันงึมงำกับตัวเอง “โตขึ้นมาในหลุมตัวตุ่นหรือไง” ก่อนถามดังขึ้น “ข้าไม่เคยเห็นเจ้าแถวนี้มาก่อน เสือดำ เจ้าชื่ออะไร ข้าชื่อบาลู เป็นหมีมังสวิรัติรักสุขภาพ กินน้ำผึ้ง รากไม้ ถั่ว ไม่กินเนื้อเสือดำ”  
           บากีร่าไม่มั่นใจกับคำพูดนั้นนัก พละกำลังหมียักษ์คงมหาศาล ดูจากขนาดกล้ามเนื้อ กรงเล็บ เขี้ยว ดูยังไงก็ไม่น่าไว้ใจ “บากีร่า”  
           “เสือดำชื่อบากีร่า? แม่ขี้เกียจตั้งชื่อเหรอ” บากีร่าแปลว่าเสือดำ เอาเข้าจริงมันออกจะเป็นชื่อที่ขวานผ่าซากเกินไป เรียกบากีร่าทีเสือดำทุกตัวในป่าคงหันมาหมด โชคดีที่เสือดำไม่ใช่สัตว์ที่จะหาเจอได้ง่ายๆเหมือนมด  
           เสือดำหนุ่มไม่ตอบ ทว่าสีหน้าสื่อชัดเจนว่าไสหัวไปซะที  
           “ข้าอยากรู้ว่าเจ้ากระแทกหัวกับกิ่งไม้ทำไม” หมีสีน้ำตาลถามย้ำ  
           อ้อ…ส่งสัญญาณ กระแทกหัวกับกิ่งไม้คือการส่งสัญญาณโจมตีของเจ้าหมียักษ์หน้ามื่อทื่อ จะให้มันตอบว่าอะไรล่ะ นึกถึงตอนโดนตัวผู้ด้วยกันลวนลามมาเหรอ ฝันไปเถอะ “ข้าส่งสัญญาณเรียกพวกพ้องให้มากำจัดเจ้าทิ้งถ้าไม่ออกไปจากอาณาเขตของข้าใน 3 วินาที”  
           “…พวกพ้อง? พวกพ้องไหน เสือดำมีฝูงตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ทำไมข้าไม่เคยได้ยิน”  
           มาฉลาดอะไรตอนนี้เล่า! ไสหัวไป๊!  
           “นี่ ถ้าเจ้าไม่ว่าอะไรนะคุณเสือดำ ข้าคันหลังมาก ทรมานสุดๆ ต้นไม้ที่ใหญ่พอแถวนี้มีแค่ต้นที่เจ้านอนอยู่ ข้าขออนุญาตเกาหลังหน่อยเถอะนะ นะ” ว่าจบบาลูก็ส่งสายตาอ้อนวอนมาให้ ยกขาหน้าขึ้นถูๆกับต้นไม้เป็นเชิงรบเร้า  
           “พวกพ้องข้า มีสิทำไมจะไม่มี” บากีร่าครุ่นคิด ตั้งแต่มันเข้าป่ามาได้คุยกับสัตว์แค่สองตัว ตัวหนึ่งอยู่ตรงหน้า อีกตัวเป็นเสือเหมือนกัน ท่าทางกร่างเขื่องคงเป็นที่หวาดกลัวไม่น้อย ผสมกับความสามารถที่บากีร่ายอมรับฝืนๆว่าเหนือกว่าตนมากคงทำให้หมียักษ์ตัวนี้ถอยห่างไปได้บ้าง เจ้านั่นบอกว่าชื่ออะไรนะ…แชร์คาน ชื่อแชร์คาน “ข้าเรียกแชร์คานมา”  
           ตามคาด บาลูแสดงสีหน้าตกใจต่อชื่อนั้นทั้งที่มันไม่มีท่าทีหวาดกลัวบากีร่าสักนิด แวบเดียวก่อนกลับกลายเป็นความสงสัยค้างคา ความตระหนักบางอย่างแล่นเข้าสู่สมองหมีส่งให้สีหน้ามันอ่อนโยนลง อ่อนโยนชนิดว่าเสือดำเป็นฝ่ายพรั่นพรึงแทน “บากีร่า ข้าสัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำอันตรายใดๆเจ้าทั้งนั้น เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องกลัวข้าจริงๆ เจ้าคงเพิ่งย้ายมาจากป่าเขตอื่นที่ไม่มีหมี เห็นข้าครั้งแรกเลยกลัวสินะ อย่ากลัวข้าเลยบากีร่าน้อย ลงมามะ เหมียว เหมียว”  
           “ข้าไม่ใช่แมว!!!!! ใครว่าข้ากลัวเจ้า!” บากีร่าโดดลงจากกิ่งไม้ลงสู่พื้น ขู่แง้วๆ “เจ้าต่างหากต้องกลัวข้า!”  
           “ม- แมวจริงๆด้วย”   
           “ไม่ใช่!”  
           บาลูหัวเราะ ท่าทางผ่อนคลายไม่ยี่หระของมันชวนให้บากีร่าสบายใจ หมีน้ำตาลกล่าว “ที่จริงข้าได้ยินเสียงร้องจนเดินมาดู นึกว่าใครติดกับดักมนุษย์เข้า กลับมาเจอแมวหอนแทน ตกใจแทบแย่… อ๊ะ! แต่เรื่องคันหลังนั่นข้าพูดจริง ไหนๆเจ้าก็ลงมาจากต้นไม้แล้ว”  
           หมียักษ์หันหลังถูไถกับเปลือกไม้อย่างเมามันส์จนลำต้นโยกเอียงส่ายไปมา มันส่งเสียงพูดไปพลางๆ “ข้าไม่รู้หรอกว่าเจ้าโขกหัวเล่นทำไมแต่เจ้าดูเหมือนทรมานมาก ข้าแค่อยากจะช่วยเลยหาเรื่องพูดตีสนิทไปงั้นแหละ เสือที่ไหนส่งสัญญาณด้วยการโขกหัวกัน เจ้าก็ดันรับมุกข้าซะงั้น”  
           เสือดำคำรามระบายอารมณ์ ค่อนแคะเสียงสูง “เจ้าเนี่ยนะจะช่วยข้า!?”  
           “ก็นี่บ้านข้า จะให้ข้าปล่อยใครตายหรือไง”  บาลูไม่แยแส “แต่เจ้าดูสบายดี เช่นนั้นข้าก็ขอโทษ อ้างชื่อแชร์คานไปไม่มีใครเขาเชื่อเจ้าหรอก แชร์คานไม่นับใครเป็นพวกทั้งนั้น”  
           “เจ้าอยากจะช่วยข้าจริงๆหรือ”  
           “แน่นอน! ความหวังดีข้ามันสูญเปล่า ไม่มีสัตว์ตัวไหนเชื่อใจหมีอ้วนๆอย่างข้า ข้าเข้าใจดี! ข้ามันไม่น่าเชื่อถือ หน้าตาก็โง่เง่า วันๆกินแต่น้ำผึ้งแล้วนอน กลิ้งไปกลิ้งมาอยู่อย่างไร้ค่า—“  
           “…ขอบคุณ” บากีร่ามองเฉไปทางอื่น เชิดหน้าขึ้น ทำเป็นสังเกตไม่เห็นตากระพริบปริบๆของหมีบาลู “ข…ข้ามีเรื่องจะขอความช่วยเหลือ…ช่วยสอน…สอนเรื่องป่าให้ข้าที”  
           บาลูอึ้งไป 10 วินาที ก่อนปล่อยหัวเราะก๊ากกับท่าทางเหนียมอายของสัตว์เพศผู้ตัวเต็มวัย บากีร่ารู้สึกว่าหน้าตนร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอับอาย มันไม่เคยขอความช่วยเหลือจากใครมาก่อน นี่ต้องเป็นคำขอที่โง่เง่ามากแน่สำหรับสัตว์ป่า ทำยังไงได้ล่ะ ตอนนี้รู้แค่ว่าอยากข่วนปากหมีอ้วนนี่ชะมัด หางสีดำสะบัดฟาดอากาศไปมาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์  
           บาลูก้าวสี่ขาเข้ามาใกล้บากีร่า ขนน้ำตาลหนากระเพื่อมตามจังหวะเดิน จากนั้นมันยืดอกหลังตรง ยิ้มกว้าง “ไว้ใจบาลูแห่งป่าซีโอนีตัวนี้ได้เลย”

\----

           แชร์คานไม่แน่ใจว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่นับจากพบหน้าเสือดำกลิ่นดอกไม้ตัวนั้น แรกเริ่มมันก็แค่คิดว่าตลกดี ไปๆมาๆปรากฏว่าภาพร่างสีดำนอนหายใจรวยรินใต้ร่างของมันกลับไม่หายไปไหน รบกวนมันจนชวนให้หงุดหงิด ที่ร้ายแรงที่สุดคือตอนกำลังจะขย้ำกวางอยู่รอมร่อแต่พาลไปนึกถึงเสือดำนั่นจนกวางดิ้นหลุดไปได้ พญาเบงกอลพยายามปฏิเสธความจริงด้วยการอ้างว่าตนเบื่อเกินไปเลยออกล่าหนักขึ้น นอกจากเหยื่อจะอกสั่นขวัญแขวนไปตามๆกันแล้ว พอสัตว์นักล่าตัวอื่นเริ่มรู้สึกถูกเบียดเบียนอาณาเขตหนักข้อเข้าจึงรวมกลุ่มกันไปหาฝูงหมาป่าแห่งซีโอนี เรียกร้องว่าแชร์คานทำผิดกฏแห่งป่า ไม่เคารพอาณาเขตแล้วยังฆ่าเกินความจำเป็น  
           เรื่องราวเล็กๆนี้จะเลยเถิดบานปลายไปอีกมากขนาดไหนไม่มีใครรู้ ทว่า ณ เวลานั้น พวกมันคิดแค่ว่าหากฝูงหมาป่าออกหน้าปราม แชร์คานคงเพลาๆความเหิมเกริมลง  
           ซึ่งตามปกติมันควรจะเป็นเช่นนั้น แชร์คานต่อให้ดูแคลนใครอย่างไรก็ยังเกรงใจกฏแห่งป่า เพียงแต่ว่าความบังเอิญในอัตราต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดิน อย่างเช่น บาลูอาจารย์ของลูกหมาเกิดใหม่ในฝูงบังเอิญเก็บเสือดำได้ที่สวนหลังบ้านเมื่อ 2 เดือนก่อน หรือตัวต้นเหตุแท้จริงที่แชร์คานเองไม่ยอมรับถูกฝากฝึกงานไว้กับฝูงหมาป่าซีโอนี ล้วนเป็นปัจจัยที่คาดไม่ถึงทั้งสิ้น  
           เสือดำบากีร่าพิสูจน์ตนเองว่ามีสติปัญญาและความสามารถ ในเวลาไม่นานมันก็ปรับตัวเข้ากับป่าได้ไร้ที่ติ นอนคุยสบายๆยามบ่ายกับบาลูและหมาป่าหนุ่มอาคีล่าบุตรชายจ่าฝูง ณ เนินหินแห่งสภา   
           อันที่จริงควรเรียกว่านินทาอย่างออกรสเสียมากกว่า ออกรสจนบรรยากาศเริ่มมาคุไปด้วยจิตสังหาร  
           “..แล้วเจ้ารู้ไหม เขาถามข้าว่า ‘จะแก้พิษเสือโคร่งป่ายังไง’ – ข้า –ข้าตะลึงตาค้างไปเลย เขาทำข้าตาค้างวันละเป็นพันๆรอบ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อ…”  บาลูหัวเราะไปพูดไป เสียงตะกุกตะกักฟังแทบไม่รู้เรื่อง   
           บากีร่าตะโกนทับทันที “แล้วเจ้าล่ะไอ้หมีอ้วน! สิ่งแรกที่เจ้าสอนข้าคือการเก็บน้ำผึ้งให้จอมตะกละอย่างเจ้ากินด้วยการหลอกข้าว่าดีต่อสุขภาพเสือดำทั้งๆที่ก็รู้ว่าเสือกินหวานไม่ได้!”  
           “นั่นข้าหวังดีอยากรักษาแผลเจ้าให้หายไวๆต่างหาก! ไอ้พวกเนรคุณ!”  
           “อย่ามาตอแหล!”   
           อาคีล่าซึ่งนอนหมอบอยู่ตรงกลางค่อยๆคลานหนีออกจากการประลองอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย หมาป่าหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปรวมกับฝูงซึ่งผู้อาวุโสกำลังถกเถียงเคร่งเครียดอะไรบางอย่าง  
           บากีร่ามาออกล่ากับพวกมันได้เดือนหนึ่งแล้ว สาเหตุมาจากหมีมังสวิรัติไม่สามารถสอนการล่าสัตว์แก่บากีร่าได้ แถมยังพาออกนอกลู่นอกทางจนบากีร่าหัวหมุน เสือดำลองผิดลองถูกล่าสัตว์เองก็ไม่มีปัญหาอะไร แต่บาลูรู้สึกว่ามันออกจะเก้ๆกังๆน่าอนาถเกินไปหน่อย ประกอบกับเสือดำทนกิจวัตรประจำวันและถ้อยคำผายลมไร้สาระของหมีสล็อธผู้เกียจคร้านไม่ไหว ทางเลือกที่ว่าออกมาฝึกล่ากับสัตว์อื่นดูนำพาไปสู่อนาคตที่ดีกว่าเป็นไหนๆ  
           อย่างไรก็ดี ฝูงหมาป่าไม่ได้นับบากีร่าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของฝูง บากีร่าเป็นเสือดำ การออกล่าด้วยกันนี้คงเป็นไปในระยะสั้นๆตามที่บาลูร้องขอเท่านั้นแม้ว่าฝูงหมาป่าจะชอบเสือดำผู้หลักแหลมตัวนี้ก็ตาม เมื่อมีบากีร่าอยู่การล่าง่ายขึ้นอย่างมีนัยสำคัญเพราะมันมักมีแผนกลยุทธประหลาดๆเสมอ   
           บากีร่าไม่เคยบอกบาลูเรื่องตนเคยเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงของมนุษย์ เสือดำคิดว่าบาลูคาดเดาถึงความจริงข้อนี้ได้แต่ก็ไม่เคยถามซักไซร้มัน เสือดำจึงนึกขอบคุณหมีน้ำตาลเงียบๆ  
           นึกขอบคุณเงียบๆแต่ด่ามันดังๆ   
           อาคีล่าเดินกลับเข้ามาหาทั้งคู่ ขัดจังหวะการเล่นหยอกล้อเลือดซิบหมีเสือด้วยการกล่าว “บาลู บากีร่า ฝูงจะไปหาแชร์คานตามที่ถูกร้องขอ มีสัตว์อื่นๆสมทบด้วย พวกเจ้าจะไปด้วยไหม”  
           แน่นอนว่าบากีร่ารู้เรื่องเสือไม่มีพิษเรียบร้อย แถมยังได้ข้อมูลแชร์คานมาก่ายกองจากหมีขี้คุย เสือโคร่งตัวนั้นมีชื่อเสียงที่ไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ในป่า แน่นอน บากีร่าไม่ได้หวาดกลัวแชร์คานเหมือนสัตว์ตัวอื่น มันแค่รู้สึกก้ำกึ่งระหว่างความสนใจใคร่รู้กับกระอักกระอ่วนใจ สุดท้ายความสงสัยว่าแชร์คานผู้หยิ่งผยองจะโต้ตอบแบบไหนก็ชนะสัญชาตญาณที่ให้หนีห่าง สงสัยเหลือเกินว่ามันจะยอมทำตามโดยดีหรือแข็งขืนตามใจตัวเองต่อไป  
           ฝ่ายบาลูผู้เกียจคร้านไม่สนใจจะเข้าร่วมกิจกรรมการเมืองเนื่องจากไม่มีส่วนได้ส่วนเสียใดๆกับเหตุการณ์ มันเลือกนอนอืดๆฝันหวานถึงน้ำผึ้งดีกว่า  
           เมื่อบากีร่านึกย้อนกลับมาถึงเหตุการณ์นี้ มันได้เพียงสงสัยว่านั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ถูกต้องหรือผิดพลาดกันแน่   
           เวลาไหลผ่านไปไม่ไหลทวนเฉกเช่นเดียวกับสายน้ำ ต่อให้มันนึกอยากเปลี่ยนก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี


End file.
